Conscience
by Spider-Nox
Summary: Shinichi Kudô avait disparu. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Mais qu'arrive t-il si Conan disparaît aussi ? Heiji est inquiet. Une semaine plus tard, il reçoit un appel de son ami en détresse. Bonne et mauvaise nouvelles. La bonne : Kudô est retourné dans son corps. La mauvaise : Il a tué quelqu'un.


**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont complètement issus de Magic Kaito et de Détective Conan, les œuvres de Gosho Aoyama. Et le rituel d'exorcisme est librement inspiré de la série Supernatural._

_**Note : **Ce chapitre est plus MK que DC. Ça viendra, dans le prochain chapitre. Ce loooong prologue est vraiment pour placer le cadre du scénario. C'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'on entre dans l'intrigue principal. Espérons que cela vous plaise, en attendant la suite de 'Jack l'Eventreur' qui tardera un peu. Honte à moi. ;w;' _

_**Prologue - Le commencement.**_

_« On parle toujours du feu de l'Enfer, mais personne ne l'a jamais vu. L'Enfer, c'est froid. »** - George Bernanos.**_

**Un mois avant la Comète de Volley.**

**01h10 - Zone industrielle de Tokyo.**

Les rugissements du moteur en arrière-fond, la moto sillonnait les nombreux hangars du secteur inhabité et désert avec la rapidité d'une course de rallye, s'inclinant dangereusement lors des virages abrupts. Ses longs cheveux aux reflets rouges virevoltaient grâcieusement derrière elle. Arrivé devant la bâtisse désaffectée d'une ancienne usine de textile, le bolide opéra un freinage sec, le crissement des roues contre le sol sablonneux provoquant un épais nuage de poussière. Baissant d'un coup de pied la béquille de l'engin, Akako descendit de son siège. Elle fit un rapide examen des lieux puis se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la porte d'entrée délabrée du bâtiment.

583m² de poussière et de pénombre. Les hautes fenêtres, recouverte d'une couche de crasse opaque, laissaient faiblement passer quelques rayons de lumière. Quelques détritus ça et là sur le sol sale, du plastique comme des restes alimentaires, témoignaient d'un passage ultérieur. Les machines taille humaine qui avaient autrefois servi à faire marcher l'activité de l'usine étaient à présent tassées à différents coins du hangar, prenant au fil du temps la poussière et la rouille.

Akako marcha avec l'assurance d'une habituée des lieux, la posture droite, le menton haut.

Elle atteignit en quelque enjambées la porte blindée située au fond des locaux, presque camouflée dans un renfoncement du mur, vérifia rapidement que personne ne l'avait suivie puis la referma derrière elle. Akako déboucha sur un sous-sol encore moins éclairé que l'étage supérieur. A une quinzaine de mètre, un scintillement garance la fit sourire.

-Finalement, c'était bien une fausse alerte, Lucifer.

Une flamme surgit soudainement à ses pieds, lévitant à quelque centimètres du sol. Sa lumière bleuâtre baigna la pièce d'une lueur azure. Un socle sur lequel était déposé un joyau.

-Excusez Lucifer, Maîtresse Akako. Lucifer ne recommencera plus. Lucifer fera plus attention, geigna une voix aiguë.

Akako fronça les sourcils, ne quittant pas le diamant du regard.

-D'habitude, tu ne te trompe jamais, n'est ce pas ?

La flamme tourna sur elle-même, agité.

-Excusez Lucifer, Maîtresse Akako !

Elle balaya l'excuse d'un mouvement de main, s'approcha du socle se dressant au milieu de la pièce, dévisagea le joyau éclatant. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

-Combien de temps avant la comète de Volley, Lucifer ?

-Un mois, Maîtresse Akako.

Ce qui signifiait un mois avant de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de ce monstre. Elle claqua sa langue.

-Il est dangereux pour Maîtresse Akako de sortir seule, cette nuit, reprit la flamme. C'est la Pleine Lune. Maîtresse Akako ne peut utiliser que les sortilèges de bases de lévitation et d'invocation. Maîtresse Akako ferait mieux de rentrer.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Un coup de feu avait soudainement tranché l'air. La sorcière fit volte-face alors que Lucifer disparut. Des violents coups essayaient de défoncer la porte. Akako eut un mouvement de recul, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. _Ces coups.. ils ne sont pas agressifs, mais désespérés._ La porte était en métal. Verrouillée de l'intérieur. A moins qu'elle ne l'ouvre, impossible de la casser.

-Qui est là ?, s'exclama t-elle, haussant la voix pour couvrir les bruits de la porte.

Les secousses s'arrêtèrent. Un deuxième coup de feu retentit au loin. Akako perçut un juron.

-Ouvrez cette porte !, ordonna une voix masculine.

La sorcière écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix.. elle la connaissait. Et elle n'aimait pas cette intonation faible et suppliante. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Sans hésiter, Akako déverrouilla la porte, attrapa une manche et tira l'homme à l'intérieur. Une balle passa à quelques millimètres seulement de son visage, s'enfonçant dans le mur derrière elle. Elle claqua rapidement la porte.

Akako se tourna vers l'individu à quatre pattes, par terre. Elle grimaça devant l'état de ce dernier. Vêtements déchirés à certains endroits, des traces de sang séchés sur ceux-ci, lèvres fendues, griffures sur les joues, bleues et hématomes sur le bras gauche dévoilé, la jambe droite complètement tuméfiée.

La cape blanche habituelle, le monocle et le chapeau haut-de-forme caractéristique avaient disparu.

-Ça va ?, demanda t-elle, inquiète.

Kid essayait de calmer sa respiration saccagée. Il leva lentement la tête vers la jeune fille.

-Pas vraiment, non. Mais merci.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré, Kuroba ? Que faisais-tu ici ?

Le concerné se figea à l'entente de son nom. Il déglutit.

-A-Akako ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est ce que je t'ai demandé.

Des coups se mirent à tambouriner dans la porte. Ils se redressèrent, alertes. La jeune fille réprima une grimace. _Ceux-ci, par contre, ne sont pas désespérés, mais agressifs._

-Qui est derrière cette porte ?, chuchota t-elle, reculant d'un pas.

Kaito grogna.

-Snake.

Les coups continuaient, de plus en plus forts. Le voleur fantôme essaya de se redresser, se tenant fermement les côtes fêlées. La mâchoire serrée, il scanna méticuleusement la salle.

-Cette porte est en métal. Elle ne cédera pas. Si on ne fait rien, il finira par partir, le rassura Akako.

Kaito acquiesça silencieusement. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, en tailleurs. Un quart d'heure passa, sans que l'un d'eux n'ose briser le silence et endosser les répliques de l'autre. Les coups avaient cessés. Après avoir entendu avec un frémissement les lents pas des chaussures imbibés de liqueur visqueux remonter les marches, le silence s'était installé. Quinze minutes. Vingt minutes. Vingt-cinq minutes. C'était calme. Trop calme. Kaito s'impatienta.

-Il est parti ?, lui chuchota Akako.

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il nous laissera partir, nous. Ce serait trop facile, sinon. Il a probablement installé quelques pièges à la sortie.

-Du genre ?

-Des fils dissimulés qui activeront des grenades. Des bombes. Je le connais. C'est un fana des explosifs. Ou bien il s'est probablement posté en face du bâtiment, un sniper à la main, et attend qu'on sorte.

La jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, dans ce cas ?

Kaito haussa les épaules.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Va falloir vérifier.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, risqua un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Rien. Il se retourna vers Akako.

-La voie est libre.

-Attend.

La sorcière marcha vers le socle, prit le diamant exposé et l'enfouit dans sa poche. Elle haussa les épaules au regard améthyste interrogateur et lui fit signe de monter les escaliers le premier.

Ils traversèrent prudemment le hall mal éclairé, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit. Arrivé au milieu de la salle, le voleur s'arrêta brusquement. Le reflet blanc d'un fin fil scintillait, à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Akako percuta le jeune homme. Ce dernier trébucha sous le contact mais parvint à reprendre son équilibre. _Bordel !_ Son pied avait brièvement tiré sur le fil. Il n'y avait pas de scène au ralenti comme dans les films. Non. Tout se passa en un laps de temps de sept secondes. Une seconde. Kaito leva les yeux, les écarquilla. Une bouteille pendait au plafond. Une horreur sourde s'empara de ses entrailles. Cocktail Molotov. _Merde merde merde merde !_ Deux secondes. Il agrippa sans délicatesse le bras de la sorcière, ignorant les protestations de celle-ci, et piqua un sprint vers la porte de sortie. Vite. La bouteille tombait déjà. Trois secondes. Le temps qu'elle entre en contact avec le sol, Kaito se battait avec la poignée de la porte. Verrouillée de l'extérieur. _Non non non non, ouvre-toi !_ Quatres secondes. Akako prit le devant. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et, en un battement de cil, sa moto défonça la porte et s'arrêta juste devant eux. Cinq secondes. Elle l'enfourcha, ordonnant à son ami d'en faire autant. Il ne répliqua pas, sauta derrière elle. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par les bras qui lui entouraient fermement la taille. Six secondes. Le moteur rugit plusieurs fois._ Allez, allez, me lâche pas maintenant. Vite !_ Le bolide démarra.

À sept, les flammes ravagèrent le bâtiment dans un bruit assourdissant.

Kaito ferma les yeux sous le choc, resserra son étreinte autour de la sorcière. Celle-ci se détendit légèrement après que l'explosion soit passée. _Mon dieu, c'était chaud._

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas ?, lui chuchota Kaito à l'oreille.

Elle sursauta légèrement.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il posa son front sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, vidé de son énergie. Le clair de lune éclairait la rue déserte. Le voleur fronça les sourcils. Un rayon de lune pointait directement vers la poche d'Akako. Il lui sembla avoir vu un éclat rouge à travers le tissu de la jupe. Il cligna des yeux. Des nuages opaques cachèrent la Lune. La lueur avait disparu. _Voilà que je me met à avoir des hallucinations, faut vraiment que je dorme._

-Et toi ?, poursuivit-elle. Je pensais que tu avais un hold-up, cette nuit. La Black Star, si je ne me trompe pas. Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans le coin le plus désert de Tokyo ?

Il ne répondit pas. C'est vrai, comment était-il arrivé ici ? La Black Star, cela faisait une heure qu'il l'avait rendue à Tantei-kun. Ce n'était pas Pandora. Il s'était retrouvé sur le toit de l'hôtel, avec Tantei-kun, justement. Ils s'étaient affrontés, comme d'habitude. Puis.. puis qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il avait esquivé une fléchette anesthésiante. Et il avait lancé le joyau à l'enfant. Ensuite.. Ensuite, il s'était jeté par-dessus bord et avait activé son deltaplane. Il avait ricané au visage grimaçant de Tantei-kun. Il pouvait encore le voir avec une netteté déconcertante. Il avait survolé la ville pendant dix bonnes minutes. Puis tout avait dérapé. Un moment d'inattention. Un coup de feu. Un trou dans son deltaplane. Il avait atterri violemment. Sa jambe en témoignait. La course-poursuite qui s'était ensuivie n'en avait été que plus douloureuse. Mais comment était-il arrivé dans cette zone ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était qu'il avait couru pendant une éternité, esquivant des coups de feu qui surgissaient de nulle part. Il avait ignoré la douleur atroce au niveau de sa jambe et avait couru. Couru pour échapper à Snake.

Ses paupières se firent lourdes, sa respiration plus apaisée. Akako ne dit plus rien, ce dont il lui en était reconnaissant. Il fallait qu'il dorme, juste un instant. Le temps qu'ils arrivent. Il fallait qu'il profite du refuge attirant de l'inconscience. Mais impossible. Les fibres nerveuses de sa conscience grondaient. Quelque chose semblait lui hurler qu'il devait travailler le seul neurone qu'il possédait et qu'il était un abruti fini. Son cerveau se connecta. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, un grognement obstruant sa gorge. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il luttait contre cette inextricable impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Les nuages se dispersèrent, laissant pénétrer les rayons de Lune. Le halo rouge scintilla à travers la poche de la jeune fille. Kaito s'humecta les lèvres.

-Dis, Akako, commença t-il. Qu'est ce que t'avait pris, dans cette pièce ?

Il sentit la concernée se figer. L'éclat rouge se fit plus rayonnant. Un rayon de lune pointait directement vers la poche. Et Kaito comprit. Il comprit que l'enjeu, la cause de la mort de son père, la cible de l'organisation, était juste là, dans cette poche. Son sang se glaça. Il voulait bouger, arracher la gemme, crier de victoire, la briser en mille morceaux. Mais ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir. Son corps semblait déconnecté de son système nerveux.

-J'attends la comète de Volley. On ne peut la détruire qu'à l'instant précis où elle passera, répondit la sorcière.

Elle préférait ne pas nier. Les bras autour d'elle se resserrèrent.

-Tu ne m'a jamais rien dit..

-Tu n'avais jamais demandé.

Kaito grogna.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas encore détruite ? Ne me dis pas que tu cherche l'immortalité..

-Ne sois pas stupide. Je t'ai dit : Il faut la fracasser que quand la Comète passera, sinon, peu importe combien tu essayes et par quelle moyen, elle ne se brisera pas.

-Et c'est quand que ce fameux comète va passer ? Trois ans ? Dix ans ? Mais ce n'est rien, voyons !, ironisa l'ébène. Un siècle ? On peut attendre d'ici là. Snake n'aura même pas le temps de dépeupler toute la planète. Un millénaire ?

-Un mois.

Kaito s'étrangla.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'a entendu. Un mois avant que la comète ne surgisse. Il faudra attendre.

Le silence s'installa. La moto avait atteint l'entrée de la ville. Les grattes-cieux caractéristiques de la capitale apparaissaient au fur et à mesure dans leur champ de vision. Kaito réprima un haut-le-cœur. Les mèches brunes lui chatouillaient le nez, les rafales du vent le giflaient, sa jambe le tiraillait, sans compter la balle qu'il avait reçue à l'épaule. Sa tête s'échoua sur l'épaule de la sorcière. Ses paupières se refermèrent. Il réglerait ça plus tard avec elle. Pour l'instant, se reposer.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deux semaines avant la Comète de Volley.<strong>

**23h30 - Repaire de la sorcière.**

-Tiens, écoutes ça, déclara soudainement Kaito, le regard rivé vers le gros livre en cuir qu'il tenait en main. La plus ancienne et la plus complète version du mythe de Pandore. _La gemme de Pandore renferme un joyau qui brille en rouge sous la lune. Si l'on croit la légende, le bijou, sous le clair de la Pleine Lune, alors que la Comète de Volley passe, se mettra à pleurer des larmes rouges. Et si l'on boit ses larmes, on acquiert l'immortalité._

-Ça, on le savait déjà, grommela Akako, se frottant les yeux.

Les torches accrochés au mur éclairaient faiblement la pièce, mais suffisamment pour dévoiler le désordre superflu qui régnait. Des parchemins, des gros livres, des feuilles jaunies, étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Sous les fauteuils, par terre, sur les tables en bois, les étagères. Minimum. Une douce odeur de belladone s'échappait du chaudron qui crachait une volute de fumée bouillante, au coin de la pièce.

-Attend, le meilleur pour la fin, coupa le magicien. _On raconte que, trois soirs avant celui de la Comète, l'esprit vengeur de Pandore, scellé dans le joyau, sortira pour posséder son propriétaire actuel. Si elle n'est pas exorcisée et renvoyée en Enfer avant l'aurore, elle demeurera à jamais dans l'humain possédé._

Akako changea de position en grimaçant, les sourcils froncés.

-Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais trouvé ça ? C'est quel livre que t'a ?

-Euh, **Les légendes et mythes interprétés par Dracula.** , lut Kaito avec un ricanement. Qui est l'auteur barjot qui a pris le nom d'un pseudo-vampire ?

La sorcière sourit en coin.

-Il serait offensé que tu le prennes pour une simple fiction.

Kaito marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau froid.

-Tu.. tu veux dire qu'il existe ?

-Il m'a donné ce bouquin le jour de mon anniversaire. Je l'ai complètement oublié. Continue ce que tu lisais.

Kaito haussa les sourcils, impressionné, mais obéit tout de même.

-_Au cours du rituel d'exorcisme, Pandore versera des larmes pouvant acquérir l'immortalité avant d'être renvoyée en Enfer. Si personne ne l'exorcise avant le lever du soleil, l'esprit vengeur de Pandore sera en liberté jusqu'au prochain passage de la Comète. Elle essayera d'ouvrir un passage de l'Enfer, une porte du Diable pour libérer le plus grand nombre de ses semblables. Des démons. Voilà comment effectuer un rituel d'exorciste : D'abord.._

-C'est bon, coupa Akako. Je connais la suite. On a ce qu'on voulait. Tu comprends le truc, maintenant ? Tu sera possédé par Pandore trois jours avant la Comète. Je devrais t'exorciser pour renvoyer Pandore en Enfer et tout sera terminé. Sinon, on est fichu.

-Pourquoi moi ?!, s'enquit Kaito.

-Parce que je suis une sorcière, abruti. Je ne peux pas être possédée. Fais confiance aux moyens de Drake. Il a toujours raison. Tant qu'on suit ses instructions à la lettre, tout se passera bien.

Kaito referma le livre d'un coup sec, passa son doigt sur la couverture en cuir, songeur.

-Je fais confiance à un vampire, mon Dieu.

-Laisse Dieu en dehors de ça, ricana Akako en se levant pour s'installer devant le chaudron au coin de la pièce.

-On a une semaine et quatre jours à tuer avant le bordel, soupira fatalement le magicien. Une partie de poker ?

Akako haussa les épaules en s'approchant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Akako se leva avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette affreuse affaire dans laquelle elle avait entraînée Kuroba. Ces deux prochaines semaines s'annonçaient longues et tordues. Mais cette idée n'empêcha pas la sorcière d'interroger son miroir sur sa beauté comme chaque jour. Kuroba avait pris l'habitude de se moquer de cette manie qu'il qualifiait de celle d'une 'mémé atteinte d'Alzheimer'. D'ailleurs, où était Kuroba ? Sortant de la salle de bain, Akako se dirigea vers la cave où ils avaient passée la soirée à jouer aux cartes, parier et préparer de nouveaux tours de magie. Elle trouva son ami avachi et profondément endormi par terre. Doucement, elle lui secoua l'épaule. Seul un grognement vaguement humain lui répondit.<p>

-Kuroba, réveille-toi. Les cours commencent dans une heure.

Nouveau grognement.

-Kuroba, nous avons un esprit vengeur à trouver.

-Je sais, fut la première compréhensible.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Trois jours avant la Comète de Volley.<strong>

**21h - Chambre de Genta.**

La poupée Yaïba tomba sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé. Un long gémissement quitta la gorge du garçon qui se tenait fermement à la table de nuit. Il sentit une grande chaleur envahir son corps, ses muscles se gonflant sous sa peau alors qu'il essayait avec peine de respirer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Un râlement rauque franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, un léger vertige le prenant quand il reprit enfin son souffle. Son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse affolante dans sa cage thoracique. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains couvertes de sueur, les larmes rougeâtre qu'il avait réussi à extraire du joyau sur le sol commençait à pénétrer ses paumes, sous ses ongles, et coulait déjà dans ses veines.

Ses jambes flageolantes le soutenaient à peine. Il retint une plainte, sa main passant automatiquement sur son crâne, quand un violent haut-le-cœur le prit soudainement. Il pouvait sentir le sang pulser contre ses poignets et ses chevilles, remontant d'une vitesse effrénée à ses tempes. Sa respiration déjà saccagée devenait erratique et sifflante, alors qu'il se penchait sur la table qui le retenait sur ses pieds.

Au bout de longues minutes de supplice, son sang se remit à circuler normalement dans son corps, ses poumons se gonflant d'air à un rythme régulier. Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de lui alors qu'il s'étalait de tout son long sur le sol recouvert de tatami.

Voulant se redresser, Genta sauta sur ses pas. Vite. Un peu trop vite. Il cligna des yeux. Il venait de passer d'une position couchée à accroupie en un battement de cil. Totalement éberlué, l'enfant fit un pas de côté, mais n'arriva pas à contrôler son corps qui allait plus vite et qui l'emmena au bout de la salle pourtant spacieuse. Plus vite. Il allait beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Genta regarda ses mains, tentant de saisir la situation, mais il remarqua avec stupeur qu'elle pouvait distinguer chaque vaisseau sanguin sous sa peau, ainsi que ses muscles, ses ligaments, ses phalanges et tout ce qui composait ses doigts. Il écarquilla les yeux, tandis que ses narines se remplissait d'une forte odeur de.. Et bien, de rien, justement. Il n'arrivait pas à associer un mot à ce qu'il sentait maintenant, un mélange de tout, qui assaillait affreusement son nez.

Genta se précipita vers le joyau qu'il avait laissé tomber, délaissant la poupée. D'après ce qu'il se souvenait, il avait trouvé cette gemme au cours de la fouille d'une scène de crime avec les Détectives Boys. La cave d'un immeuble désaffecté à Ekoda où ils s'étaient amusé à jouer au maison hanté. Ils avaient trouvé des cadavres mutilés. Le coupable avait déserté les lieux avant l'arrivée de la police. Les Détectives Boys avait découvert des horreurs dans ce sous-sol. Des bocaux qui conservaient des tripes et boyaux humains et animaux, des boules de cristaux, des chaudrons où mijotaient encore du liquide visqueux, des multitudes de grimoires ouverts sur des tables, des cadavres humains affreusement mutilés, vidés de leur sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et ce joyau couleur garance soigneusement conservé dans une boîte en verre qu'il avait piqué avant l'arrivée des gendarmes. C'était une telle merveille, un trésor !

Tandis que Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et lui étaient certains de l'usage de la sorcellerie noire, Conan était quelques peu sceptique et affirmait que c'était une tentative d'intimidation ou une fausse piste volontaire. Et qu'est ce qu'il en savait, lui ? On l'écoutait toujours ! Mais il avait eu tort. Genta ne rêvait pas. Ses sens étaient bel et bien décuplés. Et ce n'était pas le son des pas qui aurait dû être étouffé par les tatamis de l'étage inférieur qui le contredirait.

Genta se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, cherchant une solution. Que devait-il faire ? Alerter la police ? Inutile. Personne ne le croirait. Y avait-il une explication rationnelle à ce qui lui arrivait ? Conan leur avait toujours dit que tout avait une explication scientifique. Non. Aucune science ne permettait de décupler les perceptions humaines. Un joyau renforçant les sens par des larmes rouges qui s'infiltrait par-dessous les ongles ? Genta pensait qu'il avait bien le droit d'être quelques peu, et bien, décontenancé par ça.

Oh, quand Mitsuhiko et Ayumi sauront !

Genta ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin qu'une douleur fulgurante le transperça, telle une lame aiguisée qui s'enfonçait violemment dans ses entrailles. En une fraction de seconde, il sentit son torse se soulever bruyamment, lacéré par ce sentiment douloureux. La nausée l'envahit. Il sentit le contenu de son estomac se retourner, comme du lait périmé. En une fraction de seconde, il eut chaud. Horriblement chaud. Des sueurs perlaient son front. Sa respiration sortaient par petits halètements. Il tenta de pousser un cri pour alerter sa mère. Puis se rappela qu'il était seul à la maison. Ses parents étaient sortis quelques instants plus tôt. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses jambes fléchirent. Attend, si je suis seul, qui est ce qui marche, en bas ? Il se sentait oppressé de l'intérieur, par cette douleur qui enflait en lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Mais sa cage thoracique se bloquait dès qu'il commençait à expirer. Il réessaya, cherchant à faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Un filet d'oxygène réussit à passer. Encore une fois. Peine perdue, une bulle d'air était coincée dans sa poitrine. Le garçon étouffait, à court d'air. Puis, encore plus brutalement, il ressentit une douleur lacérante, comme si on lui assénait un violent coup de poing en plein estomac.

Quand il ré-ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient rouges.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le jour de la Comète de Volley.<strong>

**18h30 - Repaire de la sorcière.**

Genta toussait avec une telle violence qu'il pensât que ses poumons allaient exploser. Tremblant de tout ses membres, il s'accrocha avec la force du désespoir aux accoudoirs de la chaise. Quand la quinte se calma, sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Une boule dans la gorge lui faisait mal. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, dévisagèrent avec peur ses deux kidnappeurs. Un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et une femme très belle. Ils l'avaient attaché à une chaise, dans la cave où les Détectives Boys avaient découverts les outils de sorcellerie. De sa langue desséchée, il tenta d'humidifier ses lèvres. Il desserra les dents, des larmes au coin de ses yeux. La femme était probablement en colère parce qu'il lui avait pris son trésor. Le bijou rouge. Étonnement, l'homme aux cheveux en bataille semblait plus calme.

-Conan me retrouvera !, sanglotait Genta. Et je dirai à la police que j'ai été enlevé par un maniaco-dépressif et une sorcière !

Kaito se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, s'approcha de la jeune femme au coin de la pièce.

-Tu es sûre que c'est lui, le possédé ?, demanda t-il, incertain.

Akako leva les yeux du livre qu'elle tenait.

-Je te dis que Pandore est en lui.

-Comment tu en es si sûre ?

-Je le sais et c'est tout.

Kaito risqua un coup d'œil vers l'enfant.

-Il y a un moyen de vérifier ?

-Normalement, il réagira au nom de Dieu en latin.

-Et c'est ?

-Christo, murmura la sorcière entre ses dents.

Genta se figea soudainement, ses yeux tournèrent au rubis et un rictus haineux déforma ses traits l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'il ne redevienne normal et ne recommence à sangloter. Kaito grogna, mais dût se résoudre à l'évidence. L'enfant devra être exorcisé.

Akako replongea dans son livre, les jambes croisés, avant d'être à nouveau interrompue.

-Il survivra, n'est ce pas ?

-Évidemment.

Un silence s'installa. La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers son livre.

-Et Pandora sera renvoyée en Enfer ?

Akako releva les yeux de son bouquin avec un soupir agacé.

-Si tu continue avec tes questions, c'est toi qui y ira à sa place.

Kaito se tordit les mains. Il était nerveux. Ce soir, tout allait prendre fin. Il avait atteint le but de son père. Détruire Pandora. Et l'organisation par la même occasion. Mais une question lui ravageait l'esprit. Une question qu'il ne pouvait pas poser à Akako. Continuerait-il à être Kaito Kid après ça ? Après tout, il n'avait revêtu le costume de son père que pour l'unique but de trouver la gemme de Pandora. Et maintenant que c'était fait.. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de tout arrêter. Il se sentait plus proche que jamais de son père lors de ses hold-up. C'était tout bonnement merveilleux. Être à la une des journaux, pratiquer la magie en public, ridiculiser la police. Tout ça allait lui manquer. C'était dans ses gènes, il avait envie de dire.

-Une dernière.

-Quoi encore ?

-J'ai l'air d'un maniaco-dépressif ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Non.

-En ce cas, tais-toi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>23h - Repaire de la sorcière.<span>**

Akako finit par tracer le cercle de Salomon sous l'oeil attentif du magicien**.**

-Il est possible de piéger les démons dans le Sceau de Salomon qui les emprisonne comme dans une cage invisible, expliqua t-elle. Ça facilite la pratique d'un exorcisme.

Il hocha la tête.

-Combien de temps avant que la Comète ne passe ?, demanda la jeune femme.

-Encore dix minutes.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, la nervosité et la tension montaient. Bien qu'avec la présence d'une sorcière et l'expérience de celle-ci, Kaito ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passerait si cela ratait.

-N'oublie pas, rappela Akako. Tu ne bouge pas, tu ne parles pas, tu ne touches à rien. Évite même de te gratter le nez.

Elle prit le parchemin déposé sur la table et se plaça juste devant la chaise où était ligoté l'enfant. Celui-ci cracha sur le sol. Ses yeux avait pris une teinte rubis définitive, le rictus haineux déformait ses traits. Pandore avait pris le dessus. Kaito recula d'un pas, les yeux plissés.

-Vous n'allez pas me ré-expédier là-bas.. , commença le garçon d'une voix rauque. Tout le monde parle de l'Enfer comme étant un lieu craint. Mais ils ne savent pas. C'est pire. Bien pire. Personne ne veut y revenir. C'est un lieu de souffrance extrême pour l'esprit humain après sa séparation du corps physique, mais aussi pour les démons. Vous n'allez pas me renvoyez là-bas..

Akako prit un flacon dans ses mains, l'ouvrit et aspergea le visage du garçon. Pandore cria en se débattant.

-C'est de l'eau bénite, expliqua t-elle au magicien. Elle a l'effet de l'acide au contact des démons. Surtout, n'écoute rien de ce qu'elle te dit, Kuroba.

Pandore dévisagea l'ébène avec réticence, la mâchoire crispée, la respiration rauque.

-Kuroba, siffla t-elle. J'ai connu ton père.. pathétique. Toïchi était facilement vulnérable, tu sais. Il voulait aider tout le monde. C'était sa faiblesse. Il ne connaissait pas ma vraie nature. Ça l'a perdu. Il m'a ramené chez lui. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand j'ai possédé ta mère ! Elle l'a attaqué.

Kaito sentit son souffle se couper. La jeune sorcière lui secoua l'épaule.

-Kuroba, ne l'écoute pas.

-Puis, quand il a découvert que j'étais un démon, il est allé cherché de l'aide chez les Kudô. Ils ont essayé de m'exorciser. Les abrutis. Ils avaient oublié le sceau de Salomon. Finalement, c'est lui qui a fini en Enfer.. Il a hurlé, quand il est mort, tu sais. Et il hurle toujours, parmi les flammes.

Le magicien serra les poings, toisant d'un regard noir l'enfant.

-Kuroba, tu vas tout ficher en l'air, gémit la sorcière.

-Ah non, suis-je bête !, continua le démon. Il est tellement torturé qu'il en a perdu la voix. Il ne peut même plus crier. Tu devrais le voir. Vraiment pathétique. Tu vas me renvoyer là-bas, chez ton père ? Je pourrais aider à sa torture.

Kaito attrapa un des flacons d'eau bénite et le jeta sur le visage du démon. Le verre se fracassa, entaillant la peau métisse. Pandore cria au contact de l'eau.

-Commence, Akako, siffla t-il entre ses dents. Maintenant.

La concernée baissa les yeux vers le parchemin, commença à réciter l'incantation d'exorcisme en latin. Pandore se raidit, les mains si crispés sur les accoudoirs que ses jointures devenaient blanches.

-Vous le regretterez !, cracha t-elle. Même si vous me renvoyez en Enfer, je finirai par sortir. Et ce jour-là..

Elle laissa échapper un hurlement, les veines de ses tempes palpitant dangereusement. La chaise racla le sol, glissa de gauche à droite, mais s'arrêtant toujours au limite du cercle de Salomon. Kaito recula d'un pas.

-_Exorcisamus te, omnis imménde spíritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversérii, omnis légio.._ , récitait Akako sans ciller.

Pandore reprit avec difficulté, de la sueur perlant son front.

-Ce jour-là, vous le regretterez amèrement, croyez-moi.. je reviendrai.

Pandore leva la tête, prise de violents spasmes. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites. Une grosse volute de fumée noire sortit de sa bouche, disparaissant dans le sceau de Salomon. Après un énième cri, la tête de Genta retomba sur son torse. L'enfant avait perdu connaissance. Sur son socle, le joyau rouge se brisa en morceaux.

-C'est.. c'est fini ?, demanda le magicien après un moment de silence.

Akako hocha lentement la tête.

-Il parait.

Kaito souffla de soulagement.

-Je ramène le gamin chez lui.

-Excellente initiative.

-Tu crois qu'on a remarqué son absence ?

-Deux jours, Kuroba. Évidemment qu'on l'a remarqué. Juste débrouille-toi pour ne pas te faire prendre.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Douterait-on de mes capacités ?

-Idiot, répondit-elle simplement en roulant des yeux.


End file.
